epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Jim Henson
Jim Henson, alongside Kermit the Frog, battled Stan Lee in Jim Henson vs Stan Lee, before Walt Disney enters the battle and "employs" them both. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper James Maury "Jim" Henson was born on September 24th, 1936, in Greenville, Mississippi. He was a filmmaker, screenwriter, and inventor, primarily known for his puppetry, which he started in a show called Sam and Friends. It also featured the first appearance of his most famous and favorite puppet of his, Kermit the Frog. In 1958, he founded the Jim Henson Company, known at the time as Muppets, Inc. He worked as a producer on Sesame Street, a popular children's show that launched in 1969, and created The Muppet Show in 1976. During this time, Henson helped come up with multiple characters and ideas, including Elmo, Kermit the Frog, Big Bird, Bert and Ernie, Oscar the Grouch, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Cookie Monster, and many more. He is also known for his work on shows and movies such as Fraggle Rock, The Dark Crystal, and Labyrinth. Throughout his career, he received several accolades for his work, including Emmys, Grammys, and a Peabody Award. Posthumously, many of Henson's puppets were donated as exhibits to the Smithsonians' National Museum of American History in Washington, D.C. Henson died from streptococcal toxic shock syndrome at the age of 53 on May 16th, 1990, in New York City, New York. His son, Brian Henson, took over his company following his death. Lyrics [Note: Jim Henson is in tan, while Kermit the Frog is in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' I'm glad you got that out. That anger can clutter your mind, But you're a creative man, Stanley (yeah), so let's just leave it behind 'Cause I can sense your tension once the verbal fencing starts commencing. There is no defense against the dents Jim Henson is dispensing, And I'm clenching all your strings like you're a puppet in suspension. Call your superhero friends in. Yeah, 'cause you're gonna need Avenging. Let me mention: I'm impressed by all the vision that it took For you to sign your name on all of Jack Kirby's comic books. 'Verse 2:' (Aw.) Stan, don't be sad. We all have a time to go. (Yeah…) Most of the internet thought that you died 12 years ago, But the Four will always be Fantastic. The Hulk will always be Incredible. The words you wove within the hearts of heroes are indelible. There is no beef between us. We're two minds of the same kind, And there is no man who could ever muck with what we've left behind. Trivia *Henson is the second title character to appear with his creation as a rapper, after Dr. Seuss. **However, he is the first to rap alongside his creation. ***He is also the first to physically control his creation. **He is the first rapper whose work is portrayed in [[Larry Bird vs Big Bird|an episode of Flash in the Pan Hip Hop Conflicts of Nowadays]]. *His work had been referenced by: **William Shakespeare, who mentioned the Muppets in general. **Isaac Newton, who mentioned Beaker. **Alfred Hitchcock, who also mentioned the Muppets in general. **Gordon Ramsay, who mentioned Big Bird and Miss Piggy. **Count Dracula, who indirectly referenced Count von Count. *He is the sixth known character whose actor had to use contact lenses to portray them after Frank Sinatra, Freddie Mercury, Bob Ross, Pablo Picasso, and Goku. *He and Kermit are the fifth and sixth rappers associated with PBS, after Mr. Rogers, Bob Ross, Bill Nye, and Neil deGrasse Tyson. Gallery Stan Lee and Jim Henson Reconcile.png|Jim Henson and Stan Lee reconciling Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Jim Henson vs Stan Lee Category:Nice Peter